Blackout
by Dragkira
Summary: <html><head></head>Based off of Cassy-F-E's Interview comic.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is based off of Cassey-F-E's unfinished and uncontinued cousinship, Interview. Go check it out, she's a brilliant artist! So, since it's unfinished the rest is kinda improvised. Maybe someone could do her a favour, get her permission and finish it for her? I dunno. But, anywho, follow, review and… well, have a good day!

Blackout.

"Hey, Naruto! Thanks for coming!" Skylar smiled, as she dragged him into the interview room. He smiled and nodded.  
>"Yeah, sure! No problem! Let's get started!" He cheered. Mizuki shook he her head.<br>"Sorry, but we have to wait for Sasuke-brat." She said, stoically. The long-haired bluette slapped her forehead, in realisation.  
>"You're right! I almost forgot Sasu-chan was coming too." Skylar blinked, then glared at the black, long haired female with the red strip of hair covering one of her red eyes. "Oy! Don't call him a brat! Why do you hate him?" Mizuki stared into Skylar's deep blue eyes.<br>"Do you remember that he tried to kill his best friend?" She retorted. Skylar sighed, shaking her head.  
>"Sorry, Naruto-kun." She mumbled. "But the boss forced it." Naruto nodded, smiling his usual bright smile.<br>"No worried!" At that moment, the door opened again and a familiar, raven-haired male with dark onyx eyes and wearing that orochimaru uniform walked in. Naruto blinked. Sasuke still looked hot. No matter what, he looked hot to him. Well-toned body, a look to die for, pools of obsidian for eyes which you could easily drown in if you weren't careful. Long, silky hair in the shape of a raven's tail and pale, white skin, just waiting for- "Gah!" He yelled, shaking his head. '_What is wrong with me?" _He thought. Skylar looked at him, worried.  
>"Are you okay?" She asked. Naruto smiled again and nodded.<br>"Yep! I'm fine!" He replied. "Let's get this done!"

He plopped down beside Sasuke, who sat there, coolly, one arm draping off the side of the couch and the other on the headrest. Naruto was as far as possible from him, though. Skylar smiled and turned on a camera. Then she sat down, while Mizuki continued to stand, as pulled out some sheets of paper.  
>"So, all we wanna do is ask you a couple of questions most of these are from fans." Naruto nodded, while Sasuke hummed in response. She read the first one out loud. "Naruto, SasuNaru-eater asked 'Have you ever 'done the deed' with someone?'" Skylar blushed, slightly. Naruto did too, but it was brighter. He scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.<br>"Well, no… I'm still a virgin on both sides." He replied. Skylar nodded. Mizuki held up a piece of paper.  
>"Sasuke, onegirl92 asks 'How was your time at Orochimaru's?" She asked, glancing at him. Sasuke shrugged.<br>"Well, it was okay, I guess. A few times, he did try to rape me but I always escaped with my virginity." '_So he's a virgin?'_ Naruto thought, somehow happy that he was but sad because he knew he would never be able to be the one to deflower him. Mizuki shrugged. Skylar smiled.  
>"Naruto, could we-"<p>

Suddenly, there was a humming noise and the lights went off, as well as the camera. Mizuki sighed, in annoyance, then a beam of light struck Naruto in the eyes.  
>"Ah! Hey! Don't blind me!" He yelped, as it was moved off him. It aimed at Skylar, who was pulling a couple of candles from a cabinet.<br>"The damned generator overheated stopped working again." Mizuki sighed, in awful annoyance, as Skylar lit up a few candles and set them down. Suddenly, Sasuke cleared his throat.  
>"You can let go of my now, Naruto." Naruto blinked, then realised- he was hugging Sasuke, from the shock and fear of sudden darkness. He chuckled, nervously, as he unwrapped his arms from Sasuke's torso and moved away.<br>"Sorry." He murmured, his face red with embarrassment. Sylar sighed.  
>"This happens once every damned week!" She exclaimed, then stood up and walked to the door. "Me and Mizuki need to turn on the generator, guys. It might take a few hours. Be nice- we don't want the place destroyed when we get back."<br>"I doubt Sasuke will be able to resist killing Naruto."  
>"Shut up, Mizuki!" Skylar screamed, dragging her out the door. It slammed shut and there was a 'click' as it was locked. Then, there was silence.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Rated M for sexual themes! Do not read under 18 years of age!

Naruto and Sasuke sat there, in darkness, with only a few candles for light. Naruto couldn't help but think that it was romantic. At first, he avoided conversation. Then, he glanced at Sasuke. The raven was staring at a candle, waiting. Waiting for something. Probably for Skylar and Mizuki to come back. Naruto looked away. Slowly, one of his hands reached up and grasped Sasuke's. The older male jolted, then looked at the tanned hand in his.  
>"Naruto?" He growled, sternly. Naruto jumped. He blushed.<br>"S-Sorry!" He tried to rip it away but, when he did, he found that he couldn't. It was being held by Sasuke. And, somehow, it ended up with him being pinned and straddled by the Uchiha, his hands pinned above his head by the wrists.  
>"Why are you so intent on bringing me back to Konoha, anyway?" He asked, glaring. Naruto blinked, then smiled.<br>"'Cause you're my friend!" He replied.

"You've said that before." Sasuke pointed out leaning forward so his face was right near Naruto's. "But there's more to it, isn't there?" Naruto blinked, red blush settling on his face, as Sasuke leaned forward. His warm, minty breath ran down the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "After all, I've seen the way you look at me- like a fan girl, only more secluded."  
>"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped, as his wrists were released and both hands started to run over his body, exploring. Lips pressed against his and he, involuntarily, relaxed against it, his eyes sliding closed. A warm tongue pushed in's way inside Naruto's mouth and tasted every inch of the moist cavern. A whimper escaped the smaller male. A cool hand unzipped Naruto's jumpsuit jacket, then slid beneath the black shirt. Naruto twitched, upon feeing it run over his stomach, going up his chest. The kiss was broken, as the shirt was pulled off the blonde, with the jacket. It was discarded on the floor elsewhere. "Sasuke… ha… I-I- mph!" He was silenced by another kiss. Naruto, it seemed, forgot that he was free, as hands roamed around him again. The kiss broke again and onyx stared into blue.<br>"Say it." Sasuke ordered. Naruto blinked, in confusion. "Say that you love me." Naruto shook his head.  
>"I won't! I won't because I don't!" He replied. Sasuke smirked.<br>"Then why do you react in this way?" He asked, as he pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Naruto gasped, his back arching, as it was played around with. The tiny tingles of pleasure were influencing his body.  
>"I-I… I… I don't-"<br>"Say it." Sasuke whispered, starting to kiss and suck on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned, softly. After every suck or kiss, Sasuke whispered, "Say it". As it got more aggressive, Naruto realised that he would be given a lot of hickeys to cover up when he got back.  
>"I…" Naruto was on the verge of defeat when, suddenly, Sasuke stopped.<p>

"Okay. Don't say it." He said, simply.

At first, Naruto thought he would stop and leave him alone. Then, he felt a hand squeeze a sensitive area in between his legs and yelped.  
>"If you don't want to be mine, I'll take something else away." Sasuke smirked, before kissing down Naruto's chest, taking a few minutes to lick and suck on his pink buds. Naruto groaned, his fingers tangling themselves into the silky black locks.<br>"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. That tongue licked around Naruto's rather sensitive seal mark, before starting to go lower. A hand unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's pants, taking them off. Then, he mouthed Naruto's clothed erection. "Ah! S-Sasuke! Th-That- Ah!" A tongue pressed, flat, against it. Then the mouthed pulled away, as the boxers were removed.

"Hm… you're not a bad size." Sasuke shrugged. Before Naruto could protest, a hand gripped him and started pumping.  
>"A-AHA! S-Sasuke!" He screamed, in ecstasy. He thrust up into Sasuke's warm hand, while his tip was teased by his thumb. Naruto continued to scream, as he felt himself getting closer… closer…<p>

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. Naruto whimpered, as the hand was removed.  
>"Sasuke… why'd you stop?" He asked, panting. Sasuke smirked.<br>"Because I wanted to do this." He said, then swallowed Naruto's erection, whole. Naruto gasped, shooting up and gripping his hair again, as he was sucked upon.  
>"S-Sasuke! A-Ah! O-Oh! Ooooh! S-Sasuke!" Naruto couldn't hold himself back, as he screamed in ecstasy again. He was very close now. Very, very close. In fact, maybe… "S-Sasuke… I-I'm g-Going to- AH!" Sasuke smirked, as Naruto's sweet juices filled his mouth. He swallowed every drop and pulled away, to stared at Naruto. He was limp now, lying down and panting, his face flushed a beautiful red. Sasuke smiled, then leaned down and kissed his dobe. Then, he sat up and began to remove his clothing, dumping it on the floor.<p>

When Naruto recovered, he found himself on his hands and knees, with another hard on and Sasuke rubbing fingers covered in what seemed to be lotion, against his anus. He yelped, as a finger slid in. It hurt him a little but not too much. Sasuke waited until he had adjusted, then moved the finger around a little, to widen the space. Then, he inserted a second, then a third. With every finger entered, Naruto whined or yelped in pain. But, when he had adjusted and Sasuke was moving them around in him, he moaned in pleasure, especially when Sasuke's fingers brushed a certain area inside of him. Sasuke withdrew the fingers, eliciting an unsatisfied groan from the uke, and pressed his member against the asshole. Slowly, Sasuke pushed in. Naruto cried out, tears dripping from his eyes. Even though he had been prepared, Sasuke was so big and thick and he was a virgin, after all, so he was torn apart. Sasuke, however, only stopped when he was full hilt inside of Naruto. He, gently, kissed the blonde's tears away and waited until Naruto nodded, for him to continue. Then, slowly, he pulled himself halfway out, then slammed himself back inside, immediately striking Naruto's prostrate. Naruto screamed, while Sasuke smirked, before fucking him, harshly. Each little movement of the Uchiha caused Naruto to cry out in pleasure. It was even better when Sasuke started to pump him again, in time with his thrusts.

They did this for the last 2 hours, due to the fact Sasuke didn't cum quickly. By the time he did, Naruto had already came 20 times and was almost out of energy. Sasuke gave one more pound into his love, as Naruto came, and spilled himself too. He thrust a bit more, to ride out the feeling, then, slowly, put Naruto down before lying down himself. He panted, harshly.  
>"Sasuke…" Naruto grumbled, tiredly, his eyes closing to sleep. "I… I love you…" Sasuke smiled.<br>"I love you too, Naruto."

Review. *Is sulking because she wrote a sex scene.*


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto woke up, the power was back on and Mizuki and Skylar were back. Sasuke had, barely, managed to get them both dressed in time. After the interview, Naruto pulled Sasuke aside.  
>"Sasuke. Please don't tell anyone this yet. I want to introduce our relationship slowly." He pleaded. Sasuke smiled and stroked the blonde's cheek.<br>"Anything for you." He replied. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." Naruto blushed, upon saying that. Then, they leaned in and shared another tender kiss.<p>

OWARI!

Sorry, this one's short and badly done. But whatever. Review!


End file.
